Bitter Sweet
by White-Witch-Sakura
Summary: What would happen if Mullion liked the way Alan stood up against The Hood and wanted him. Will Alan be safe at school or will Mullion get a hold of him.
1. trouble for Alan

Bitter Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunder Birds, or anything associated with them. I only own Tony. If angst, slash, and rape and other mean things offend any one, then just don't read it.

One year later.

A black man sat in a dark corner, watching his cellmates with a grim on his face, while they kill each other in cold blood. He was just waiting for the right moment to make his escape, oh how he longed to get out of this prison. He wanted to get revenge on this family, this one person: Jeff Tracy ex-astronaut billionaire, Leader of the Thunder Birds. And what better way to get it through his youngest son, Alan.

'He looked so good when he stood against The Hood on Tracy Island. The way his face held the look of defiance, he looks like he would be fun to break. After I get out of here I'll hunt him down, and then he'll be mine.' The man in the corner smirked to himself.

The thought of hurting and causing pain to the beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, made him shiver with a sick delight. Within his mind formed a plan that will cause the young Tracy to break and never be put together.

At Wharton Academy 

"Hey Alan, what's up? Did you see that rescue that happened last night? It was so cool, the way Thunder bird 2 swooped in and stopped the tower from collapsing in to Tokyo Bay."

"Yeah that was so cool the Thunder birds saved the day again! Man I wished they would recruit. I would join in a heartbeat. So Tony what are you going to do? I was wondering if you could help me with my Chemistry work, the Finals are coming and I need help, but only if you have time." Alan said

Tony nodded his head and hobbled over to the table and chairs in the common room. Alan followed with both of their backpacks. After reaching the table and putting their stuff down Alan pulled out his chemistry folder.

"Okay, Alan what in chemistry is that you are having trouble with?" Tony asked as he pulled out his chemistry folder as well.

"I can't get how that when you mix these chemicals together you get a highly unstable compound." Alan said as he opened the folder to show him what he meant.

Tony look over his work for a minute or two, then gave it back to him and pulled out his work and compared the two sheets.

"Alan you have that all wrong, the atomic number should be 48 not 58, that mass is not right. Plus I don't think selenium does that with hydrogen. The chemicals are right but…" Tony was telling him till a kid ran up to them.

"Hey guys, check what's on the news, they said that some dude broke out of maximum security a week ago, and has been sited in Boston airport getting off a flight from England. " the kid said as he jumped into Alan's lap.

Alan pushed the kid off him and looked at the T.V. to see if the news was still on.

"Did the say who it was?"

"No not yet, they will in a little bit though."

"The man at large is 6'2", has black eyes and hair, scar that was given to him in prison, his name is Mullion, he was last sighted at Boston Logan airport. He was leaving the airport in a black sedan. He is armed and dangerous; so don't get to close to him. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts please contact you're nearest police headquarters. Thank you I am Penny Crew with KK220 news" said a slight woman with brown hair and green eyes.

After that everyone went back to they were doing before the news came on. Alan just sat there with a pale look on his face. His friend Tony looked at him and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Alan. Alan? Alan is everything all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Alan just shook his head and said he didn't feel to well, so he was going to lay down for a bit. As Alan waked down the hall he pulled his cell phone out to call his dad. While he dialed the number he has a feeling that Mullion was out for revenge.

"Hello, Jeff Tracy speaking, can I help you?"

"Dad, hi this is Alan."

"Hi Alan what do you need? Is everything all right? You sound stressed out."

"Dad I was watching the news an they said that Mullion has escaped from Maximum security. He's said to be in the Boston area, also he is armed and dangerous." Alan said to his father over the phone.

"Don't worry I'll send Scott and Virgil to come and get you from school. I don't want you to be there if he is loose, he may want to use you for revenge." Jeff told his youngest son.

"All right I will start packing and get ready for them to pick me up. How long do you think I have to wait till they get here?"

"About an hour or two, if not less with the way Scott drives his car when you or your brothers are mentioned."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye son."

Alan hung the phone up and pulled out his suitcase and began to pack his clothes, and electronics. He had to be ready by the time Scott arrived.

Meanwhile On Tracy Island 

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk after speaking with his youngest son Alan. He then picked up the phone and called his eldest son Scott.

"Hello?"

"Scott, this is your dad is Virgil with you or are you still in the concert?" Jeff asked his son.

"No, Virgil is here we're just leaving to go to the hotel when you called. Why what's up." Scott to him

"Well I want you and Virgil to pick up Alan and then come home."

"Why? Did he do something again?"

"No, I want you all home for that Mullion has broke out of Maximum security and is in the Boston area, he is also armed." Jeff informed his son.

"What! Mullion broke out? But the prison is in England how did he get here?" Virgil said for Scott had put the speaker on.

"He came here on plane."

"All right dad I am heading towards Alan's school as we speak. Is he going to be packed and ready or do we need to help him pack?" Asked Scott

"I told him you would be there in about an hour or two, but you are almost an there so you might have to help." Jeff replied to his Eldest son.

"All right dad will call you when we're heading home okay." Scott told his father

"All right Good-bye and have a safe trip." Jeff answered

"Bye Dad." Both Scott and Virgil said

"Lets go, Virgil I want you to go and help him pack and I'll go talk to the Headmaster." Scott told Virgil as he pulled in to Wharton Academy's dorms

"Right, I'll meet you up in Alan's room after you tell the Headmaster." Virgil replied.

The two boys got out of the car and went into the building, while Scott went to the Headmaster's office, Virgil went to the elevators and pushed for the 6th floor.

Unnoticed a black man was watching them enter the building where is prey lived. The man quietly walked into the building and walked up to the elevators and pushed the up bottom.

'So the Tracy brats are here, I wont be able to just take one so I'll take all three of the just so they can watch as I break their little brother.' Mullion smiled to himself.

TBC

This is not the edited version, that will come in a little bit so enjoy…


	2. Going Home or Not?

Chapter 2

Scott walked down the long hallway that would take him to the school's main office, he reached the door he turned the knob and stepped into the large room. Mrs. Jackson, the receptionist looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, how are you today?" Scott asked as he approached her desk.

"Well hello Mr. Tracy. What can I do for you today?" She asked with a kind and friendly smile.

"Well, I need to see the Headmaster; I'm taking Alan home with me today. My father called earlier and left a message with the headmaster earlier, father couldn't make it down here so he sent me to sign him out instead." Scott quickly answered.

"Oh ok I'll ring him and let him know you're here. Just sit over there and he'll be with you in a few minutes." Mrs. Jackson said to Scott as she activated the speakerphone in front of her. After just a few seconds of waiting the headmaster's voice filled the line with a rushed greeting.

"Sir, Scott Tracy is here to see you, he is withdrawing Alan Tracy from school and needs to sign him out with you." Mrs. Jackson said as she smiled in Scott's direction once more.

"Yes, thank you; please send him in please Mrs. Jackson." The headmaster said.

Mrs. Jackson ended the call and nodded at Scott; she pointed at the door to the Headmaster's office and said good-bye. Scott walked into the office to see the Headmaster sitting behind a lot of paper.

I see you are withdrawing Alan from school today. I got your fathers message about you coming instead, I need you to sign some paperwork so that the state will know that he is no longer attending school here." The headmaster said as he stared to fish for the forms in his desk drawer. Once he had the packet, he handed it to Scott along with a pen.

Scott sat down and looked at the thick packet in front of him; he sighed then started to fill out what he had to and signed the spaces provided to him. This was going to take a while, he just hoped his brothers where ready by the time he finished.

In Alan's Room 

-Knock Knock-

"Hold on I'll be there in a second, I just need to move some boxes away from the door." Alan said as he started to pull the box of electronics towards the bed area. He then opened the door to see his older brother Virgil.

"Virgil! Hey how are you, do you think you can help me pack a little more? I just have a few more things to throw in some boxes and then I will be done." Alan said as he gave his bother a quick hug.

"Yeah, that's way I came up here. Scott is downstairs with the headmaster signing you out of school. Dad called him right after he got off the phone with us; he knows that you are leaving so the paperwork shouldn't take so long." Virgil said a he looked around the room. "So what do you need me to do? I don't have a clue what you need packed or where you want it to go." Virgil said to Alan as he started to pick up some things to show Alan what he meant.

Alan smiled at Virgil then pointed to the box labeled weird and miscellanies stuff. "I just need you to put all the stuff on that desk, and those shelves into that box." Virgil nodded then got to work. He had almost finished emptying off the first shelf when there was another knock at the door. Virgil moved to answer it, but Alan had other plans.

"Coming, I'll be there in a second." Alan yelled as he turned to his brother throwing him a roll of packaging tape. "Virgil can you tape this up and I'll get the door, it's probably just Scott?" Alan said to his older brother as he walked to the door.

A Few Minutes earlier 

Mullion made his way out of the elevator and on to the 6th floor of the dorm building. He smiles as he made his way down the hallway toward Alan's room. He had spent the last few days studying and memorizing Alan's schedule and habits, now he knew everything there was to know about the young blond who was soon to be his prisoner. He had Alan where he wanted him; there was no way he was going to get away. The arrival of the two older Tracy boys was unexpected, but he would just adjust his plan. He would just add two more hostages to his list; he would have fun breaking the older two by making them watch as he tortured their baby brother. Yes, this plan would work; he would get his revenge on Jeff Tracy.

Mullion stopped in front of Alan's room, he could already taste his sweet revenge. He could taste Alan; hear his screams as the young blond begged the larger man to stop the pain, and to release him and his brothers. He could already feel the sick pleasure running through his veins as he raised his hand and brought it to rest on Alan's door.

-Knock Knock-

"Coming, I'll be there in a second." Alan yelled as he turned to his brother throwing him a roll of packaging tape. "Virgil can you tape this up and I'll get the door, it's probably just Scott?" Alan said to his older brother as he walked to the door.

When Mullion heard that he felt little tingles run up and down his spine in anticipation. The door opened up and Alan stared wide-eyed at Mullion, the fear shining in his eyes was almost beautiful.

"Shit! Virgil Mullions here!" Alan said as he tried to slam the door, his panic slowing his actions.

Just as Alan tried to shut the door, Mullion pushed it back open and walked into the room with a predatory look on his face. Alan Tracy would finally be his, and nobody else's.

Alan stumbled as he backed away from the larger man, Virgil grabbed him and pulled him behind him, he would protect his brother at all costs. The look on Mullion's face sent shivers down his spine. Dread was quickly settling in his stomach.

"What do you want Mullion? Why are you here? We have done nothing to you that you didn't deserve!" Virgil said as Mullion came closer to the two brothers.

Mullion let out a harsh chuckle and continued to walk closer to his prey. He could smell the fear that Alan Tracy was giving off. Oh what fun this would be.

"You have done nothing to me? Oh but you have, you put me in jail, you sent me there to rot. That was something that was not in the plans for my life, but now I have you two here. I can get my revenge, you will be begging for mercy before I am through with you! Hahahah!" Mullion said as here stared at both boys.

Virgil Mullions stare with disgust at the way he was looking at his little brother. Alan whimpered and he pushed his brother further behind him, shielding him from Mullions stare. Just then the door opened again and Scott walked in, before Virgil could warn him. Mullion grabbed Scott and held him at knifepoint.

"I thought getting my hands on you was going to be harder than this." Mullion whispered into Scott's ear as he slowly added enough pressure to the knife to cause Scott to gasp in surprise. "Now I am only going to say this once, come with me and I won't cut his throat out and give him a Columbian necktie. Now come on you little brats, I have places to go and things to do." Mullion said as he motioned them toward the door.

Alan started to walk out of his room with Virgil right behind him, followed by Scott and Mullion. The made it to the elevator, just as it opened to see Tony come out with another friend of his.

Tony and the kid froze when they saw what was happening and backed away. Alan looked at them and shook his head 'no' when Tony's friend was about to jump Mullion. He then mouthed my brother, and jerked his head in Scott and Mullion's direction.

They seemed to understand what was going on and ran to their room in a hurry. Mullion herded the Tracy's in to the elevator and instructed Virgil to push the button for the 1st. Now all he had was to get them off of the schools campus.

When the elevator reached the first floor he told them to head outside and directed them towards Scott's car. Once they reached the car he directed Virgil to tie Scott's hand and Alan to tie Virgil's before he tied Alan's hands together himself. He then got Scott's keys and put the two eldest in the trunk together. He then grabbed Alan and tied his feet together, before shoving him into the back seat and buckled him in.

He got into the drivers seat and started the car. He pulled out of the school area and drove down the highway to an old abandon boathouse. It hadn't been used in about 6 years; it was the perfect place to hide his boat. Once he reached the boathouse he would load the Tracy boys onto it and take off. From there they would head toward Canada. Once they reached land again it was only a quick drive to an abandoned coalmine, there he would be able to have his fun without interruption. Alan would finally be his.

Alan's POV 

'Oh my god what are we going to do? He keeps looking at me, what does he want with us? I just want all this to be a nightmare, just one horrible dream. I just want to wake up and forget about all of this." Alan thought to himself as he tried to avoid Mullions gaze.

I could only watch and wait as Mullion continued to drive. I looked out the window at my surrounding trying to figure out where he was heading. The only thing in this direction was an old boathouse. It had not been used by anyone in years; I could only guess this was where he was taking us. My suspicions were confirmed when the car came to a stop at the door to the boathouse. Mullion got out of the car and opened the back door. I tired to struggle as he reached in the car and roughly dragged me out of the car. He left me lying on the ground while he opened the door to the boathouse, then walked back to me and dragged me to the boat that was waiting there. He lifted me and carried me onto the boat then down into the cabin where he threw me on the bed then tied me to it. My heart raced as I open my mouth to scream, before I could get a sound out Mullion put his hand over my mouth.

"Scream and I'll kill your brothers in front of you. You are mine now and you better get used to it Alan, because I don't intend to lose you. Not even your father will get you back!" Mullion said and he put a gag over my mouth.

Mullion walked out of the cabin to most likely to get my brothers and bring them onboard. The silence of the small cabin was deafening, as I lay there and tried to listen for sounds of Mullion or any one of my brothers I tried to fight the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last few minutes. As the sound of a struggle was heard overhead the tears began to fall, I could not fight them anymore. I just wanted to go home and be safe with my family.

'What does he mean that I am his and his only? I belong to no one.' I thought as I closed my eyes and waited for the tears to stop.

TBC . . .


	3. no luck

Chapter 3

Mullion shoved Scott and Virgil into the boat's cabin with Alan. He forcefully grabbed Virgil and pulled out his cell phone, shoving it into Scott's face as he pulled Virgil closer to him.

"Call Jeff Tracy or your little brother will die.." Mullion said to Scott as he put a knife to Virgil's throat.

Scott took the phone and dialed his home number; the silence was deafening and tense. Finally someone picked up the phone, Scott hoped that it would be his father.

"Tracy residence, how can I help you?" the familiar voice of Gordon answered the phone, his voice upbeat and energetic.

"Gordon, hi it's me I need to talk to Dad, can put him on please."

"Ok, hold on. DAD! Scott's on the phone, he needs to talk to you. Here he is Scott." There was a brief pause as silence one again filled the line, then his father's calm voice filled the silence.

"Hello son, how are you?" Jeff asked his oldest son once he had the phone.

"Hey Dad…" Scott started before Mullion yanked the cell phone away.

"Hello, Mr. Tracy, it has been a long time," Mullion paused to laugh before he continued. "If you haven't already figured it out, I have 3 of your sons with me, they will be held captive until I have what I want from you. Now if you would like Scott and Virgil back alive and unharmed you will listen to me." Mullion said as he held the Knife tighter to Virgil's neck drawing a small line of blood.

"Alright, you have my attention; you said you had three of my sons, why did you only mention Scott and Virgil? What about Alan?" Jeff asked with a strained voice.

"I am the one who is asking the questions here Mr. Tracy, but if you must know then I will tell you, you will never see Alan again, he belongs to me now. As far as your other sons are concerned, if you want to see them again, then you will send four million dollars for each of them to the New York City bank. Then all you have to do is sit and wait for my call."

"When will my boys be returned to me? I will pay you every penny I have to get Alan back along with Scott and Virgil." Jeff said to Mullion as desperation filled his voice.

"That will not be necessary Mr. Tracy, as I said before, Alan belongs to me now, he will never be your son again, nor will he be any of your concern." Mullion said as he jeered at Jeff Tracy

Mullion laughed as he hung up the cell phone and carelessly threw it aside before tossing Scott a pair of handcuffs.

"I want you to handcuff your self to the table or Virgil here is going to be a head shorter then normal."

Scott took the cuffs and knelt next to the table and cuffed himself to the leg. Mullion smiled and pulled Virgil to the other side of the boat cabin. He then cuffed Virgil to the large water pipe that ran through the cabin of the boat.

"I'll be back soon boys, so don't try and escape, it's futile." Mullion said with a smile. He turned and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him and went to the deck of the boat. After a while Virgil, Scott, and Alan felt the boat start and move from the old boathouse. Alan started to struggle against his bonds and let out a muffled cry of pain when the metal of the cuffs bit into his skin.

"Shit, we need to get out of here! Hey Alan, Alan, are you okay? Answer me Alan Damn-it!" Virgil shouted as he began to fight against his own bonds.

"Virgil! Calm down. Alan's mouth is gagged. Don't worry when he gets back just let me do the talking. Don't let him upset you. You know he's just after dad's money, but what I don't get is why he keeps saying that Alan is his." Scott said to his younger brother.

Several hours later, the boat suddenly started to slow down and come to a complete stop; they could hear Mullions heavy footsteps pounding on the deck. The sound of the steps came closer to the cabin door before stopping.

"Rise and shine boys were here," Mullion said as he slowly stepped into the cabin. "I have put up with you and your other brother, when all I wanted was Alan. So if you want to live a little longer then do as I say." Mullion said as he turned the lights on in the cabin.

Mullion walked over to Virgil and un-cuffed him from the wall, then proceeded to drag him out of the cabin and up onto the deck of the small boat. Once out of sight, Scott heard Virgil yep in pain as a loud smack was heard. The sound was followed by other more brutal sounds as Virgil continued to voice his pain as he was struck again and again. Once the attack ended and the boat fell silent. The two remaining Tracy brothers heard Mullion dragging what they could only guess was the limp form of Vigil off of the boat.

20 minutes after Mullion disappeared with Virgil, he came back to the boat and grabbed Scott in a bruising grip and drugged him out of the cabin and off the boat without incident. Scott silently looked around at his surroundings as he was dragged into what looked like an old abandoned coalmine. The silence that surrounded the two men was broken when Mullion chose to speak.

"I am glad to see that you have more sense then your brother did. He chose to try and escape, even after I told the three of you it was futile. I am sorry to say that I had to teach him a little lesson in manners." Mullion said with a malicious laugh as he threw the oldest Tracy into an old storage room. Mullion walked into the room behind Scott and again grabbed him and forcefully chained him on the same wall as an unconscious Virgil. The room was small and furnished with only a twin size bed and a nightstand, both of which were covered in dust. The wall the two brothers are chained to was is parallel to the bed.

"Your brother will be here soon, after we have a little talk." He paused to let his malicious laughter fill the small room again. "Oh you are certainly in for a show, when we get back." Mullion said with a sick tone of uncontrolled lust.

Scott growled at Mullion as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The soft unmistakable click of the lock being engaged filled the room. Scott looked over at his unconscious brother and immediately began to fight his bonds. He would protect his brothers if it were the last thing he did.

Mullion grinned as he walked back to the boat; he finally had Alan all to himself. Oh he couldn't wait to have Alan withering underneath him, begging for him to end the pain that he was causing to that beautiful body as he took the young man for himself. As he approached the boat walking became more difficult due to the growing bulge in his pants. He stepped on the boat and began to make his way down to the cabin he shivered as the feeling of lust took over.

In the Boat Cabin (Just before Mullion enters.)

Alan looked around for something to use as a weapon when Mullion finally un-cuffed him; he needed to make sure that Mullion would be out for a while.

'What does Mullion want with me? Why is he always saying that I belong to him… No? He couldn't, he doesn't like me does he. He doesn't want me, he couldn't I'm just a teenage boy.' Alan thought as he continued to look around the small room for a weapon. He began to shake when he heard Mullion step back onto the boat; he was running out of time.

Alan looked up as the door to the cabin opened, to show Mullion standing there with an evil look on his face. The smile alone made Alan want to kill himself right then and there. Alan shivered in fear as Mullion slowly advanced on him.

"We are alone; I think it is time for you to learn why you are here, my little firefly. You belong to me; you are my toy now and forever. You will cooperate with me, if you don't then it's bye-bye brothers, of course if you do as I say they'll live." Mullion said as he took the gag out of Alan's beautiful mouth.

"Like hell I belong to you, I don't belong to anyone; you'll just kill my brothers anyway. So why should I trust your word? How do I know I can trust you at all?" Alan replied.

"You don't my firefly." Mullion said evilly to all as he cupped Alan's chin in his rough hands.

"You Bas…" Alan was cut off by Mullion forcefully kissing him.

'WHAT THE HELL! Why is he kissing me!' Alan's mind shouted as he tried to pull away from him. Just as Alan started to struggle more he felt a sharp needle like prick on the side of his neck. Mullion released Alan from the kiss and stepped away from the younger man. He smiled as he watched Alan fight to stay awake he gently pulled the needle out of Alan's neck. As the world faded to black Alan heard Mullion softly whisper "MINE"

Thank you all for the reviews that I have gotten.

Now I have a proposition for you if ya'll can get me to 30 reviews then I will dedicate the next chapter to that person. Now thank you for your time.


	4. Alans fate

I do not own the thunder birds

Chapter 4

"Virgil! Virgil, wake up, are you okay, Virgil answer me damn it." Scott yelled as he tried to wake up Virgil.

Virgil just rolled his head and moaned in pain. The bruises and cuts that were made by Mullion were starting to look really ugly and disgusting. There was a bruise that went all along the side of his face.

Scott struggled again, he needed to get out of these cuffs; his brothers were in trouble. He heard the door rattle and unlock. It opened and Mullion walked through with Alan on his shoulder.

"What have you done to him you ass-hole? Leave him alone, he has done nothing to you." Scott yelled as Mullion put Alan in the chair and then walked to the bed.

Mullion started to put cuffs on the top corners of the bed and pulled out some lotion from the desk. All the while having an evil smile on his face. Alan will be his today, and his brothers get first class seats. After setting up the bed he left the room for about 30 minutes, coming back with camera equipment. Mullion then set to work on setting up the stuff, he was going to tape it and send it to Jeff Tracy to see how he has broken his son.

"Nnnuuuh, what happened? Scott, are you here? Why does my head hurt so much? ALAN! Oh my god Alan, where's Alan…" Virgil started to say when he saw what was happening around him.

"Ah… You finally woke up Virgil. Just in time for me to wake up your dear, younger brother…" Mullion started to say when Scott shouted at him.

"You bastard! You better not touch him in any way, or I'll skin you alive."

Mullion just smiled at Scott and walked over to where Alan was currently unconscious and oblivious to what was happening around him. Mullion walked up to Alan and picked him up and dropped him on the bed, he then started to strip Alan of his clothes. When he had Alan bare of all his clothing he walked to the back of the room and pulled out a revealing leather outfit. Mullion then started to re-dress Alan in the leather outfit, which was one size smaller than him.

"What the hell are you doing you fucking sick bastard, why are you doing this to him he's only fifteen! Stop touching him you pervert, leave him alone!" Scott yelled as Mullion changed Alan's clothes from his school uniform to a hooker's outfit.

Mullion looked up at Scott and walked up to him, giving him a psychotic smile that sent chills of dread up and down Scott's spine. Virgil struggled to get out of the cuff that was hanging him from the wall.

"As I have said before, Alan is mine, and I can do what ever I want with him, and right now I want him under me, crying for me to stop the pain as I take him right in front of his older brothers that can't do anything about it. AAHHAAAHHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAAH!" Mullion tells Scott as he walks back over to Alan, still unconscious from the drug that Mullion gave him.

Scott watched as Mullion cuffed each of Alan's hands to the bed, wishing that this wasn't happening to his baby brother. Alan did not deserve this at all.

Mullion's P.O.V.

'This is it; I have Alan just where I want him, on a bed with as little clothing as I want him in. Now all I have to do is wait for the drugs to wear off and then the fun begins. Oh how beautiful his screams will sound, his begging for me to let him go, the screams of pain, the screams of his brothers for me to stop it. I can't wait to have him, under me and withering in pain, and the joy of breaking him. Oh how I want to pound into his body and make him scream.' Mullion thought to himself as he stared at Alan as he slowly started to wake up. 'MINE'

Alan's P.O.V.

'What's going on why is everything so blurry? Who is that over me, and why can't I move my arms? Wait a minute I remember now, Mullion. Mullion has Scott, Virgil and me. Why are my clothes so tight? Am I cuffed to a bed still? I don't feel the moving of the boat.'

"Scott? Scott, Virgil what's going on? I can't move my arms down. Why is everything so fuzzy? What has Mullion done to me?" I asked as I finally started to come to grips to what was going on around me.

"Ah. My dear Alan you're awake, I thought that you would be out for at least another hour. Now that you are awake lets get on with the fun, I want you to scream for me to end the pain that I am going to inflict on you, my dear Alan. Hahahahahaahahaha!

Normal POV

Alan's eyes widen in fear of what is going to happen to him, his father isn't there to stop Mullion from doing this to him, Scott and Virgil can't do anything for they are cuffed to the wall.

'Someone, please don't let this happen to me, someone please help me.'

Mullion watched as Alan tried to free himself from the cuffs that held him to the bed. He could feel himself getting hard just looking at Alan struggle against the cuffs. Mullion sat down on the bed next to Alan and started to run his left hand up Alan's well-toned leg. As his hand slowly slides up Alan's leg, Mullion's right hand went past Alan's chiseled chest, tweaking his nipples along the way as Mullion's right hand made its way to Alan's face.

"Let me go you sick bastard, stop fondling me! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASS-HOLE! Get your hands off me n…" Alan yelled at Mullion, when he was cut off by Mullion roughly kissing him.

Mullion was in heaven, Alan tasted like vanilla and just a hint of spice, and the taste alone has set his lust aflame. Mullion bit down on Alan's lips demanding entrance to his mouth, which Alan refused him. Mullion punched Alan in his stomach, making Alan gasp for air and letting Mullion in his mouth. Mullion finally pulled back for a breath of air. He started to suck on Alan's neck moving down to his leather-covered chest.

"STOP IT! GET OFF ME! STOP!" Alan yelled as Mullion continued down to his chest.

Mullion took out his switchblade and ran it down Alan's leathered chest, lazily making designs. Finally tired of just toying with Alan, he turned the blade over to the sharp side and cut into the leather, all the way to Alan's skin. As soon as the leather shirt was all the way cut through, he attacked Alan's chest with his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. Capturing Alan's nipple in his mouth, he bit down on it, causing Alan to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT THAT HURTS -**SNIFF-** JUST LET US GO YOU MONSTER!" Alan cried out, writhing in pain and shame for his body was reacting to the pleasure that Mullion sometime made.

"You asshole! Get off my brother now! He doesn't deserve this!" Scott yelled as he banged against the wall that he was cuffed to. Scott looked at Alan and grimaced at what was happening to him.

Mullion looked up at Scott and smiled, and then he got up and walked to the camera, turning it on to record. Walking over to Scott he stood in front of him.

"You know I was going to be nice and not record this, but now I will. Hahahahahahahahah!" Mullion said as he laughed in Scott and Virgil's faces.

Mullion walked back to Alan and again pulled out his blade; he then started to cut away all the clothing that covered Alan, which wasn't very much.

Mullion pulled all the pieces off of Alan and then stripped himself of his clothing. His length was hard and erect. Sitting on Alan's stomach with his cock in front of Alan's face, he gave Alan an order.

"Suck it, or your brothers die." Mullion demanded, as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Virgil and Scott.

Alan looked at his brothers, as they shook their heads no. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. When he did that, Mullion shoved his cock into Alan's mouth with enough force that Alan started to gag. Mullion only pulled back when he heard a choking sound coming from Alan.

"That's it, suck, my pet. Make me cum." Mullion said to Alan as he thrusts in and out of Alan's mouth.

Alan's brothers sat there, tugging and pulling on the cuffs, trying to get free so that they could get out and beat Mullion to death. Prison is not an option any more, for Mullion it's death.

"Alan, bite him! Damn it! Don't let him do this to you! Hurt him. Don't worry about us just hurt him!" Virgil screamed at Alan as he watched his baby brother suck Mullion's cock.

Mullion started to thrust faster in and out of Alan's mouth as he came closer to completion.

" I want you to swallow it, my little Firefly." Mullion said as he thrust in one last time before he came in Alan's mouth. " AAAAHHHH!"

Alan swallowed the cum just as he was told to and Mullion pulled his cock out of Alan's mouth; smiling at Alan, Mullion grabbed Alan's legs, put them on his shoulders, and thrust into Alan.

**To be continued if you want it to be **

I want to take a moment and thank Nevair for the revising of chapter 4

This chapter is designated to the following reviewers ( when I said that I would designate the chapter to the person how made the 30th review. I kinda missed that Sorry)

Audrey

Jnbhealme

moonlightbear

InuIceWolf

Taryn

Willowtracy

Virgil's Grl

... (you don't have a name, so can I call you Bob?)

Rei Tamashji

Solana

Nevair

Getpink


	5. Agony

An: Sorry for such a long wait. I have and a hard time with this chapter, but thanks to Sam1 it is here. Thank you all for loving the story so much to review.

Chapter 5

Agony

Tracy Island (During the Kidnapping)

"Has anyone got a lock on either Scott or Virgil's radios?" Jeff said as he started to panic. His sons had called on the emergency frequency to say that they had been captured by Mullion. Jeff was now worried that Mullion was going to do something---

RING

RING

"Dad, its Scott's cell phone!"

"Answer it, but be discreet. It maybe a ransom call. "

"Alright"

"Hello, this is Gordon Tracy, can I help you?"

"Gordon, it's me I need to talk to Dad, put him on please."

"Ok, hold on. DAD! Scott's on the phone, he needs to talk to you. Here he is Scott." Gordon yelled to his dad playing his part.

"Hello? Scott are you ready for me to pick you up?" asked Jeff as he wondered if he was all right

"Hey Dad…"

"Hello, Mr. Tracy, I have to talk to you, you see I have 3 of your boys. If you want two of them alive, then you'll listen to me."

"You have my attention, what do you mean two of them?" Jeff asked with a strained voice.

"Your oldest and middle kids, Scott and Virgil. You will never see Alan again if I can help it. He belongs to me now. Now, if you want your other sons, then send four million dollars to the New York City bank. Then all you have to do is sit and wait for my call."

"When will my boys be returned to me? I will pay you every penny I have to get Alan back along with Scott and Virgil." Jeff said to Mullion in desperation.

"Nothing, he belongs to me now. He'll never be your son anymore nor any of your concern." Mullion jeered at Jeff Tracy.

The phone was abruptly cut off and all that Jeff could hear was a dial tone. What worried him was what Mullion wanted with Alan. What did he mean when he said that Alan is his? Millions of thoughts ran though Jeff's mind as he tried to figure this out. Then suddenly it dawned on Jeff, rage and disgust ran through Jeff as he called John.

"John, can you tell me where Scott and Virgil's beacon is please?" Jeff asked in a strained voice.

"Yes, Sir, I can they are moving to the north from Boston by sea. At the speed Mullion is going they will reach Canada by 7:30p.m." John relayed to his father the possible place they may go.

"Thank you, John, please keep me posted to when they reach land."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 5 out."

After Mullion had his phone call with Jeff he continued to play with his new toy.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Alan screamed as he felt his body being ripped from the inside. The force of which Mullion was thrusting into him was the most agonizing and worst physical pain that he had ever felt in his fifteen years of life. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he could block out the horror of what was happening to him.

He could hear his brothers yelling something but he couldn't hear what they were saying over his own pleas for his attacker to stop.

"PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" he cried as he tried to get out from beneath Mullion. The more he fought the more Mullion seemed to enjoy his domination over Alan.

"Keep fighting my little one! It makes it that much better for me," sneered Mullion as he looked over at his captive audience. He looked back at Alan and started kissing him on the chest and moved his mouth until he reached a nipple. He licked around it and then bit down hard. Alan screamed as the pain shot through his body. Alan thrashed around more on the cot in a frenzy to get Mullion off of him. Unfortunately, for Alan he just doesn't have the body strength that Mullion does. Mullion had the added benefit for himself to be pleasured and he was enjoying the pleasure that Alan was giving him. Mullion just laughs at him and started to thrust into Alan again and again until Alan's poor abused mind and body could take no more. With an agonizing cry, that would haunt Virgil and Scott's dreams for a very long time, he sank into the black oblivion of his mind.

"Son of a bitch! Why? Why are you doing this? He's just a boy and he doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this kind of torture." Scott's shouted at Mullion.

"Leave him alone you bastard, let him go! Get off of him!" shouted Virgil angrily

Mullion looked at Scott and Virgil and laughed. He came in Alan with a loud and shuddering groan. Never before had he felt so satisfied after having captive sex. Mullion pulled out of Alan's abused and ravaged body and got dressed. Only then did he unlock the handcuffs from the bed and Alan's wrists. Alan laid there unmoving and unresponsive.

"He's probably too weak to move so I'll be lenient," thought Mullion as he walked away from the bed. He paused long enough to smile down at Virgil and Scott. Both of whom kicked out with their legs in an attempt to trip him. Despite his good mood he was tired of their yelling. He kicked Virgil in the ribcage, which knocked him back against the wall gasping for air. Turning slightly he kicked Scott in the side of his head. Scott's head slammed against the wall and slumped forward as he fell unconscious. Mullion smirked down at the brothers and left the room with an evil laugh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tracy Island

"Base from Thunderbird 5, please come in." John said as he tried to establish communication with Tracy Island.

"Base here, what can I do for you, John?" replied Jeff as he appeared on his vid com.

"Dad, I have the coordinates to where they are. They are in Canada, in a small abandon coal mine, close to the coast. It took them 3 hours to get there. I was able to hack and get sound from Scott's wristcom…" John said as he looked like he was going to be sick.

"What is it, John, what happened?" Jeff asked as he felt his stomach twist into knots.

"It's bad, Dad, Mullion has taken advantage of Alan. I could hear him cry for help and Scott and Virgil telling Mullion to stop…" said John as tears fell down from his aqua blue eyes.

Jeff closed his eyes in grief, the thought of that happening to his son was bad, but knowing it made rage and despair run though his whole body.

"Dad, I have the exact location, please go and get them before Mullion does any more damage. I don't want my baby brother to be going through this!"

Jeff nodded and looked at John.

"I'm going to send Brains, Fermat, and Tin-Tin up there to get you. Gordon and I will take Thunderbird 1 to get your brothers."

John nodded his head and said goodbye after giving Jeff the coordinates, then put Thunderbird 5 on auto.

Jeff leaned over his desk and spoke in to the intercom.

"Every one report to command and control please."

After about 4 minutes, Gordon, Fermat, Tin-Tin, Brains, and Kyrano showed up in the office.

"What do you need, Dad?" asked Gordon as his eyes shown with worry.

"I just got the location to where you brothers are being held, from John. I need Brains, Fermat, and Tin-Tin to go and get John from Thunderbird 5. While Gordon and I get Scott, Virgil, and Alan from Mullion. Now we need to move fast. Kyrano will you please have the infirmary ready for when we get back." Jeff said as he stood up to get ready.

Everyone nodded and scrambled to get ready for their jobs.

Jeff and Gordon both boarded Thunderbird 1 and set up to do the pre-flight checks.

"All systems are go and ready when you command." Gordon said through the headset.

"All clear here too ready for lift off." Signaled Tin-Tin.

"Everything is clear for take off. Thunderbirds are go, Mr. Tracy." Kyrano replied to both aircrafts.

"Dad, what has happened to them?"

"Alan been raped and Scott and Virgil have been made to watch what was happening to Alan." Jeff replied to Gordon with a cool voice of anger.

Jeff looked over at Gordon and saw tears fall down his emerald green eyes, while shaking his head in denial.

"Will Alan be ok? Dad, please tell me Alan will be ok."

"I don't know, Gordon, I don't know." Jeff answered

Coal Mine

Alan laid there after having finally woken up. He sat up to look around the room, his blank eyes held no trace of Alan in them. He looked for his clothes only to find that Mullion had taken them. He finally looked at Scott and Virgil.

"Scott…Virgil…. Are you really here? Please tell me that this is just a nightmare. Please." Alan pleaded as he saw them look at him with sorrow.

Alan sat up with pain shooting doing his spine and all around his lower body, the pain making him cry out.

Finally, after about half an hour later he was able to make it to his feet. As Alan started to stumble to his brothers, he heard the door open. Alan turned around to see Mullion with a look of horror.

"No! Stay away!" Alan cried out as he stumbled away from Mullion.

Mullion calmly walked up to Alan and sneered.

"What are you doing out of bed, pet?" Mullion's voice held such venom; it would stop even the bravest person in their tracks.

Alan continued to back up until his back it the cold wall, where he slid down where he slid down to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Leave me alone, let me go. Please! Please don't hurt me. LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Alan as he was picked up and thrown onto the bed.

"Don't you ever take that tone with me, my pet, or I'll kill your brothers. Now spread your legs for me, bitch, and I won't lock you up this time." Mullion said as he ran his hands down Alan's body.

Alan shook his head 'no' in a desperate manor, just trying to make himself wake up from this never-ending nightmare.

"AAHHHH!" Screams Alan as Mullion straddles him roughly handling him.

SLAP!

Silence was all but broken by the heavy breathing of Alan as Mullion drew his hand away from Alan's face.

"Now see what you made me do, I had to hurt you. So now I wont be as gentle like I was last time." Mullion said as he grabbed a handful of Alan's Sun-kiss blond hair.

The sound of a gun's safety alerted Mullion that someone was here.

"Get you fucking hands off my son, now!"

T.B.C

Oh and a BIG thanks to both Sam1 and Nevair for beta reading the story. I took some from both and put it together. I thought it sounded great with they way they both did it. And had a hard time choosing so I combined them.

Hey tell me what you want to see after the get him home. Should Alan become clingy to his brothers? Should he try suicide or both? OR! Should he withdraw into a shell and when every thing becomes too much SNAP? (Or basically have a break down.)


	7. Rescue

Chapter 7

Rescue?

"Dad! Gordon!" shouted Scott and Virgil, as they struggled to get out of the binds that kept them in place.

"I will not tell you again, now get off my son you sick fuck! Get your filthy hands off my son! That's it, get up nice and slow, Gordon put cuffs on him. Cuff him to the chair so he doesn't get away." Jeff said as he held the gun trained on Mullion, just waiting for him to make a wrong move.

Gordon put the cuffs on Mullion and then roughly shoved him into the chair. After Gordon finished with his task he walked over to Scott.

"Damn. Where are the damn keys, Mullion?"

"Like I would ever tell you. You're a disgusting Tracy mutt." Mullion sneered.

"Gordon, they're in the drawer by the bed. Top one I think." Gasped Virgil as he fought to stay upright.

While Gordon was releasing Scott and Virgil, Jeff went to Alan, calmly touching his shoulder, trying not to injure him more.

"Alan, Alan, can you hear me? Son, please look at me." Jeff pleaded as he gently ran his hand through Alan's hair.

Scott and Virgil were finally out of their bonds, and joined their father by the bed.

"Alan, oh god, Alan please look at me, please." Cried Scott as he put a blanket over Alan's beaten and battered body. _'Damn him! Damn Him to Hell!'_

Alan's POV

'Whose there? Who's talking to me? That voice, I remember that voice, Dad? Dad… is that you? Please don't let this be a dream. Who's putting a blanket on me? Scott, Virgil please let this be real… Please let this nightmare finally be over.'

I move and shift on the mattress; my hands are released from the cuffs that held them bound to the bed.

"Scott…Virgil… Dad? Is that really you? Oh god… Mullion… Oh god… He… He… He'll hurt you! PLEASE HELP ME! I want to go home… Scott, Virgil! I want to go home NOW!" I cried out as my body ached with the pain that had been inflected on it.

Regular POV

"I want to go home NOW!" Alan cried out, sobbing at all that he's been put through.

Virgil grabbed his younger brother into a gentle hug that meant nothing but safety, whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Alan it's me, Virgil. I'm here, just hang on. We'll get you home, dad's here. We're going home. Just sleep, okay, we'll get you home and nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise" Virgil said as he tried to calm his slightly hysterical little brother, rocking him gently as he clutched at his shirt.

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to dream, he'll get me if I sleep… please Virgil don't make me sleep…" Alan sobbed in terror, tears soaking the cloth of Virgil's shirt as he held on to his older brother for dear life.

"Don't worry, we won't Alan, don't worry. We won't make you sleep." Scott said in despair at seeing his baby brother so devoid of life.

Jeff watched his sons talk to Alan, trying to bring him back from the darkness of his own mind. _Oh god, why couldn't we have gotten here sooner? Why did this have to happen?_

Gordon looked at Alan and felt hate rise in his blood. Hate at Mullion, for doing this to his baby brother. He stalked over to his brother's rapist and glared at him in disgust.

"Why, why did you do it? He's just a kid. He didn't deserve this!" Gordon screamed at Mullion, hate dripping like poison from his words.

Mullion smiled up at Gordon, the look in his eyes told him that Mullion didn't care.

"He's mine, one day you'll lose him. I'll never let you have him to yourself." Mullion growled, possession in his every word.

Gordon glared at Mullion in pure fury. Scott had been listening to Gordon and Mullion; his blood boiling hotter with every word that monster spoke. Moving closer he pushed Gordon out of the way and grabbed his gun.

"You bastard, you were dead the moment you touched him. I should just kill you, but that is what you want, isn't it? I think I have a better idea." Scott told Mullion, his hand steady as he aimed the gun.

"What's that, you Tracy Mutt?"

"This!"

BANG

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mullion screamed as blood flowed from the wound, staining crimson.

"Now you can't rape anyone again, you sick bastard." Scott said with a detached voice and the coldest eyes Mullion would ever hope to see.

TBC….. maybe

SORRY! I'd get on my knees and grovel for forgiveness. But I really banged my need soooo I can't hehehe

ANYway I just wanted to apologies for the tardiness of my Bitter Sweet Story.

Thank you for waiting and now so long for now.


	8. Safe and Sound

I don't own any thing I have all of $9.56 in my bank so that is all I can give you,

Thanks to my beta Jacquelyn.. that I was able to get this to my fans!(fans what fans)

Chapter 8 bitter Sweet.

_It's dark. So very dark… Am I Dead?… Hopefully… Where am I? What is going on…? I feel warm, like someone is holding me… Scott, Virgil… Is that you? I'm so tired…_

"_Alan… Alan… You can't run from me Alan. I know where you are at all times. You're mine."_ Whispers from a dark and bitter voice.

"Who? What do you want? I don't belong to anyone! Not even you. I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" Alan screamed to the voice as he looked around, though he saw nothing but the encompassing darkness.

_"Come out you say! My, aren't you brave? Okay, I'll come out, but you will be afraid and you will be mine… you are my little Pet."_

Mullion stepped out of the darkness and started to circle Alan; the predator stalking his prey.

"No, you were caught. You're in jail you can't hurt me now. YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Shouted Alan as he backed away in fear, his head shaking side to side in denial.

"Oh I'm real, so very real. And I want you." Mullion whispered darkly as he tackled Alan.

Suddenly, Alan found himself lying on a bed with a thin mattress, his hands cuffed to the bed and his clothes now skin-tight leather. He could feel the heat pressing into him from the body above him, smothering and crushing him.

"NO! Please, not again! Please someone, anyone STOP HIM! Don't let him do this to me again!" Alan screamed as he was jerked awake by his family's voices telling him to wake up and that it was all right. He felt hands running through his hair and touching his arms. Memories cascaded in and with them the panic returned.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME! GET AWAY!" Alan yelled out, thrashing even as his father and brothers tried to sooth him.

Jeff and his sons backed away from Alan to give him room to breath and calm down, as well as to avoid his flailing limbs.

"Alan, it's me. Your father. I'm here to help. Don't be afraid of me." Jeff pleaded as he eased himself onto Alan's bed to help the panicking boy.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME! I WISH YOU COULD GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE YOU FUCKER!" His calls echoed in the otherwise silent room, his voice roughening and failing as he continued to scream at his demons.

Alan finally collapsed onto his bed as his father jumped off and backed away from him. He was already in a deep sleep as Brain administered a sleeping agent so that Alan could sleep without having nightmares.

"Dad, what are we going to do? He's been like this ever since we got him back last night. He won't let any of us touch him, not even Fermat." John told his father, concern shining in his blue eyes.

"He was okay with me and mom when we brought him something to eat." The voice of a young girl near Alan's age came from behind them, the Tracy's only now becoming aware of her presence.

"What do you mean TinTin? Why are you and Mrs. Kyrano the only ones able to get near him?" Gordon looked to his family, perplexed at the notion of only them being the problem.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the stupid question. " Because, stupid Mullion is a man, Mrs. Kyrano and TinTin are women. Not the same sex that attacked him."

"Man, get off my back. I'm just worried about my brother, you don't need to bite my ass…"

"Gordon!"

"Sorry Dad…"

Scott looked down at Alan and sighed. He really wanted to help, but his baby brother was dead set on not letting anyone near him. _'Damn you Mullion, look what you did to him… How can we help if he screams every time we get near him.'_

"Here's an idea, maybe we should have the girls take care of him till he's physically and mentally okay, enough so that he has time to get over what happened to him… It's either that or we continue to try to help and he gets worse." John said as he turned to Jeff.

"That may be the best thing we could do, I only wish we could help take care of him. I feel so useless just watching him." _'Yeah, useless enough to cause a nervous breakdown' _Jeff kept that though to himself, not feeling the need to worry his sons anymore than they already were.

"So do we, Dad. So do we. I mean if only we could have gotten him out of his school earlier. If only we had let him be home schooled instead. I feel so guilty for something I couldn't control. I just want Alan to go back to the way he was." Virgil replied as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Everyone nodded and started to leave Alan's room, not wanting to disturb the rest he so desperately needed. The feeling of grim despair filled the room in their stead and seemed to cast a cloud on the once-paradise of Tracy Island.

TBC

There you ppls I made a new chapter and I hope you are happy with it.. Don't worry I am not abandoning this I am just having a writers block.


	9. Family Pain

Chapter 9 Family Pain

_Scott's POV_

Alan's condition is getting worse by the day. We can't go near him without him screaming, he doesn't even recognize us. To him we're Mullion, his kidnapper.

Some days he's all fine and ready to talk to us, but as soon as one of us get close, he gets a far away look in his eyes and starts to shake like he'll come apart. It's hard to even…

Every night he cries for Virgil and I to stop the pain and help him. We try to, but every time we try he freaks. Telling us to leave him alone, that he hates us.

He won't even let Tin-Tin and her mother near him anymore. All they can do is bring him food and water. Penny even tried to help him, but she couldn't even step into the room before he threw something at her.

I'm so worried that he's going to do something… I know I'm probably over reacting mind, but I really worry. I can't even help my baby brother, I mean I promised that I'd protect him, but I couldn't… I failed him... I failed Alan…

Alan must really hate me. I wish I could go back in time and stop all this from happening. I bet the others wish this as well. I'm sorry Alan…

"SCOTT! JOHN!"

End Scott's POV 

John was reading a chemistry book when he heard Tin-Tin yell for him and Scott from Alan's room.

"Tin-Tin what's wrong?" Shouted both Scott and John as they reached Alan's room only to see her holding a towel to Alan's wrist. A towel stained bright crimson, slowly spreading out from where it touched Alan's skin. Crimson the colour of blood… Alan's blood.

"It's Alan… sob… There is so much blood, he tried to kill himself…sob… help him… PLEASE!"

John and Scott didn't even wait for her to finish as Scott picked Alan up while John took the towel and pressed it to his wrist tightly.

"He's losing too much blood!" Shouted John as he and Scott raced to the infirmary.

As they got there, Brains immediately pointed at the table and started to pull out needles, for an IV, Saline, and Blood.

"H-hold him s-sti- down." Brains said as he put in the line hooked up to a pouch of blood. "Keep p- pressure on his wounds."

"Oh god, Alan! Please don't die!" Scott shouted at Alan as he went limp.

The monitors that were hooked up flat lined, the horrid continuous beep a sound that would haunt the dreams of those that heard it for the rest of their lives.

"Shit He's crashing Brains!"

"D-fib… Charging to 300"

"Clear!"

Alan's body arched into the air but the monitors still held a flat line.

"Again… Charging to 400!"

"Clear!"

Again, Alan's body arched form the electric paddles, and this time the line spiked in an uneven rhythm.

Scott was pushed back and out of the way as John and Brains worked on Alan, trying to stop the bleeding.

Scott turned to see his Father and younger brothers rush into the infirmary.

"What happened Scott?" Jeff asked as he panted and took in the chaos that was occurring in the med room.

"Alan slit his wrists trying to commit suicide… Tin-Tin found him and called John and me." Scott told them with a glassy look in his eyes.

"What! Alan would never do that! Alan would never want to die." Gordon yelled. _Alan would never leave me, wouldn't leave us._

"Well, he did now. Ever since Mullion got his hands on him he's been a wreck. We can't help him, he's not eating, sleep is near impossible, and he won't talk to any one, not even us. He is a complete mess and he just tried to end his life because of it. The Alan we know is gone for now and we have to get him back!" Scott was nearly shouting as he turned to look back at Gordon.

"Enough! We don't need this right now, when Brains is finished he will tell us how Alan is. Right now we need to find a way to get Alan to open up to us." Virgil, ever the peacemaker, stepped in between his two siblings before things got any worse between them.

'Good god, please let Alan live. I'd do any thing, just let him live…' 

_TBC_


	10. Resgressing

Chapter 10

The Regressing 

"Scott, are you ok?"

"Not really, I feel like I failed Alan."

"Yeah, so do I Scott. I was there too. Sometimes I have a nightmare of what happened to Alan. Sometimes I have dreams of Alan killing him self and I cant help him." The middle child of the Tracy family said to his brother, nearly choking on the words as he spoke them.

Scott nodded his head in agreement; he too has been having nightmares, nightmares that he was too late to save Alan from killing himself, just like he couldn't help him get away from Mullion…

"Well Virgil, I'm going to check on Alan. One of us needs to keep an eye on him." Scott said as he walked towards the infirmary.

As Scott walked into the infirmary he found Alan sitting up on the bed trying to get down.

"Hey Sprout, are you ok? Do you need any thing at all?"

Alan looked at Scott with is usually bright blue eyes, though today his eyes were no longer bright. They have taken on a dull look that showed no emotions at all. All life in him was ripped away. Alan opened his mouth then shut it quickly.

"…" Was all he got back.

"Alan, are you okay?" Asked Scott again in worry, quickly walking forward to his little brother, but stopping a safe distance away from him.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me from dying? I cut my wrist so that I could die. I wanted to die for a reason. Why won't you let me die?" Alan asked, as he looked at Scott with eyes as lifeless as his voice.

"Alan, I don't want you to die, neither does any one else. We all want you to get better, but you keep pushing us away. We can't help you when you are so far away from us, we can't reach you. Please let me help you Alan." Pleaded Scott as he slowly walked towards Alan.

Alan looked at Scott for a minute, as Scott got too close Alan's mind snapped and went into overload. Too much was happening and he withdrew from everything around him. He did the only thing his mind could handle. He shut down.

Scott looked on worriedly as Alan's entire demeanor changed in an instant. He went from trying to crawl out of the bed to huddling in the middle of it with his arms wrapped around his legs, curling into himself as much as possible. Scared blue eyes looked around wildly before landing on Scott's still form, standing only two feet from the bed.

"Scottie, I'm scared, I want to go home. I don't like it here." Alan said as his voice took on the characteristics of a young child, looking around the med bay like a lost little boy.

"Alan is every thing alright? Is something wrong?" Scott asked cautiously as he scrunched up his face in confusion. _Alan hasn't called me Scottie since he was seven, why is he calling me that now?_

"Scottie I want to go home, please." Dread crawled up Scott's spine as a very bad feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach. _Please, let me be wrong…_

"Alan how old are you now?"

"I'm seven, Scottie! You know that." Came the answer, Alan smiling up at his big brother happily for a moment before looking around and becoming scared once again.

Oh, god… 

"Alan can you wait right here for me? I need to take care of some things before I can take you home, okay?" Scott spoke calmly and in as soothing of voice as he could muster as he was trying to figure out what was happening to his baby brother.

Immediately after he left the infirmary, he went looking for Virgil. He checked Alan's, Virgil's, and the Art room, but he still had no luck locating Virgil.

"Damn it!"

"Hey Scott, what's wrong?" Asked John as he came out of the kitchen, looking oddly at his brother who seemed to be searching every corner of the room for something.

" Have you seen Virgil?"

"Yeah he's with dad and Brains in the control room. Why?"

"I think Alan is regressing. His mind, I mean. Not sure really." Scott said as he started to walk to the control room.

Both Scott and John walked into the control room to find Virgil talking to their Dad and Brains.

"Virgil!"

"Yeah Scott?"

"I need your help with Alan."

"What happened? What's wrong Scott?" Asked Jeff as he overheard the conversation, turning quickly to face Scott at the strained note in his son's voice.

"You have a degree in psychology right?" Scott asked, ignoring his frantic father for the moment. Virgil looked at him oddly as the question registered. _What good's a degree in psychology going to do Alan?_

"Yeah, but…"

"Good, because Alan now thinks he is seven years old and wants to go home!"

TBC

Tell me what you people think

Thank you Neviar!


	11. Remebering

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunder bird, wish I did thou, they are some hot guys woowhooo

Chapter 11

Remembering

_13 years Ago,_

A baby's first shrill, joyous cry pierced through the quite hospital room.

"Hush, there my baby. It's ok, Momma's here to take care of you."

"Lucy, what are we going to call him? He looks just like you, even your eyes."

"Alan. Jeff, he looks like an Alan." Said the blond woman holding the newborn baby. "Do you think the boys will love him?"

"Yes." Replied Jeff as he smiled down at Alan.

_Few Hours Later_

"Daddy is momma okay?"

"Dad is it a boy or a girl?"

"Did you bring the baby home?"

"What's the baby's name?"

"Whoa, now one at a time let me get your mother settled before you asked all the question. Ok." Said Jeff as he and Lucy came into the house carrying a baby carrier.

"Oh look Johnny a carrier, I thought that babies came with a stork."

"No, Gordie, babies come from mommies, and shh be a little quieter so that you don't wake the baby."

The young little boy nodded enthusiastically, making himself dizzy in the process.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet your new baby brother, Alan. Be careful he is asleep right now." Jeff said as he took the carrier from Lucy and showed the boys.

"WOW!!" Whispered Gordon as he saw his new baby brother. "I'm a big brother now isn't I!"

"Yes, Gordon you are a big brother now, and it is 'aren't I', not 'isn't I'." John said as he held Gordon so he could see the new baby.

_10 Years ago._

"Scottie" Cried a Little blond boy as he stumbled over to the boy he just called out to.

"Alan, what do you want?" The boy Scottie asked.

"Protect me!"

"From who?"

"Gordie an Virgie!"

Scott laughed lightly at the youngest Tracy boy,

"Okay, I'll protect you."

_6 Years ago_

"Scottie…"

"What Ally? Is something wrong?"

"I want Momma."

"…Alan, Momma's not here anymore. She's in heaven now." Scott told Alan, wincing at the lost look in those baby-blue eyes.

"Scottie..." Alan started then fell silent and turned away from his big brother.

That was the last time Alan called Scott by his child nickname Scottie.

_2 years ago._

Jeff and his sons were driving to Alan's school; they are going to take him out to eat for his birthday.

"Dad, hurry up I want to give Alan his birthday whacks." Gordon said as he bounced around in his seat.

"Chill Gords, it's not like he's going anywhere. Plus you're not the only one who's excited." Teased Virgil.

"Yeah, it's not like Alan's going to run away from you. Well maybe." Snickered John.

As they pulled into the back of the school, they could see Alan was in a fight with 5 other boys, Alan was in the middle of all this.

Jeff quickly stopped the car as Gordon, Scott, Virgil, and John rushed out of the car to break up the fight.

"BREAK IT UP NOW!!" Shouted Scott as he stared, with the help from his brother, to pull the guys apart.

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Gordon shouted as he pulled one boy off of Alan.

"Hey what the hell is going on!" Jeff yelled out over the fuss, Military voice piercing though the noise.

Four of the boys that Alan was fighting looked at the Tracy's, while one kept fighting with him, both boys trading punches, jabs, and kicks.

John, Virgil, and Gordon each grabbed a boy and started to separate them, while Scott pushed through the rest to get to Alan.

"Alan are you okay?" Scott asked as he broke up the fight between Alan and the last boy fighting.

"No, Scott I have a bloody nose and a black eye." Snapped Alan. He stopped and took a deep breath to forcibly calm himself down. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, now you five, why are you doing this to Alan?" Demanded Scott now that the fighting is stopped.

"None of your business!" Said one of the boys, with a black eye and a bloody nose, just like Alan.

"I want to know now!" Jeff boomed with a glare at the disobedient boys. One of them smirked cockily and gave a careless shrug.

"No reason, just wanted to. Felt the need to beat the shit out of someone; your son was the target."

_Present Day_

Jeff sighed as he looked down at the sleeping form of his youngest child, the rest of his children drifting in and out of the room to check up on Alan as well. Memories flashed through each of their minds, good times and bad times swirling together in a collage of images that formed the bonds of family they had now. It seemed as though things just kept moving in a downward spiral that had no visible end.

_Lucy, please help us through this, be with your boys. Alan needs you, they all need you to help them get over this. Please, wherever you are, God, anyone, let us survive this in one piece. _

_I need you._

AN: SSSSOOOORRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very sorry that it took this long to get this out to you. My emails were not getting throught to my beta, and I have hit a writers block, so any Ideas will be helpful. Save me from the evil Writers Block!! Seriously thou, my mind has been every where but my stories. Sad huh. OHHH yes I nearly forgot.

I am Graduating High School on the 25th of May. I finaly can say I have a diploma. All the people that graduate can now add, subtract, Mulitply, and Divide. ( 1+14 ; p )


	12. My Alan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, but I would like them for my birthday.

Chapter 12

My Alan

Scott walked into the infirmary and sighed, Alan was getting worse; his mental state was rapidly declining. Alan had fallen into a coma right after his mind had regressed to that of a seven year old. All they could do now was wait and see if he would wake up soon or if he was going to be on life support for the rest of his life.

Walking up to Alan's bedside Scott gently brushed some of Alan's hair out of his face. Memories form the past and present spiraled together.

"Oh Alan, you have to get better, everyone is falling apart. Dad has made a statement, as Thunderbird leader, that one of our members is terribly injured, so to please forgive us for not being there." Scott sputtered to a stop.

Moisture welled up into his eyes, threatening to fall, "Allie we're lost without you." choked, Scott finally let go of the tears.

John, without Scott hearing him, walked in and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him close.

"It'll be alright Scott; he'll be fine in no time, if we all stick together. He's like this because he is insecure and his mind needed to go back to a time where he was safe and unharmed. We need to show him that we're here to help when he's ready, that we won't abandon him for anything. We need to be strong, so that when he's ready for help he knows we're waiting." John said as he squeezed Scott in the hug.

Scott turned his head and looked at John with red eyes, trembling lips, and a desperate look on his face.

"Jesus, I'm usually the one calming everyone down and giving advice, now I'm just a blubbering idiot that can't keep the family from falling apart." Scott looked away with despair.

"Scott, nobody blames you or Virgil. He used Alan against you to get you to cooperate. I know as well as Gordon and Dad that you tried your best. It doesn't make me love you any less, nor Alan, believe me when I say that. None of us will ever let anything like this happen again." John said as he turned Scott's face towards him, kissing Scott sweetly on the lips.

Breaking the kiss Scott looked at John with glassy eyes, "John, I just don't know what to do!" he cried, "I want him back, I want him to be Alan again. I want him to be my Allie, who's loud, happy, temperamental, and aggravating. Hell, I'd even settle for him yelling at Dad any day than this."

"Me too Scott, but it is going to take time." John let go of Scott to walk around the bed. "We have to give him time to be safe, but be there when he needs us. Now, let's get you to bed; it's way past midnight."

John grabbed Scotts hand and led him out of the infirmary. Pushing Scott into John's room, he helped Scott undress to his boxers. Undressing himself too John pulled back the covers on the bed and they cuddled up together like they had when they were younger; children scared of monsters in the dark, though now the monsters had changed and the sweetness and innocence of children had disappeared.

"Sleep, Scott. I'll chase away the demons and help you sleep." John's loving whisper followed Scott into darkness.

Few Hours Later

Jeff Tracy walked into Scott's room looking for him, only to notice the empty bed. He turned around and headed to John's to see if he knew where Scott might be. Upon opening John's door he smiled to find that Scott and John were asleep in the same bed. The smile grew to a grin. His boys weren't as subtle as they thought; he knew that both were in love with each other, and he could see that love in their eyes. He'd just have to depend on Virgil and Gordon for grandchildren.

Creeping over to Scott's side of the bed, he gently nudged Scott 'till he woke up.

"Nuungh….Wha??" Scott's sleepy mumble was barely audible as he rolled over.

"Shhhh… Quiet, John's still asleep. I need you to come with me. Okay?" Jeff asked in a hushed voice.

Nodding his head Scott sleepily got out of the bed and followed his father after putting on his pants.

"Sorry dad, John found me in the infirmary late last night crying, so he was helping me sleep."

"Ah… that is fine."

Both Scott and Jeff walked out of the room and into the lounge, sitting down on the couch facing each other. Jeff took out a piece of paper.

"So dad, what do you need?"

"I want to know how you're handling all this, and to talk to you about a few things concerning Alan's suicide note." Jeff said with a tone that only spoke despair.

"Alan had a suicide note!" Scott's voice seemed to shatter the silence in the room. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"In time Scott, in time. Tell me how you are feeling first."

Scott looked away from his father with a mixed expression on his face. "I'm doing fine physically, after the event, but mentally I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll never be able to protect my brothers from harm anymore. I am losing faith that I can keep them safe from harm, and I am unfit to lead anymore. I hate my self that Alan thought that death was the only way to escape form the pain. It makes me wonder if we're not enough to protect him from the pain and suffering." Scott dropped his face into cupped palms, hiding behind the thin shield his hands supplied.

Jeff nodded his head in agreement. "I feel the same way Scott. I feel totally lost, even when I lost your mother I didn't feel this lost. I knew I had to take care of you guys, but now my baby boy is trying to kill himself and I can't do any thing to make him stop. I can't comfort you brother, I am slowly watching him deteriorate and regress to a state that I don't think he'll recover from."

"Of course he'll recover Dad, we just have to be there for him when he wakes up and comes looking for us… Dad, what did Alan's suicide note say?" Scott asked as he took his face out of his hands.

"I'll let you read it, get John to read it with you. Just know I'll support you in any decision you make." Jeff said as he handed Scott an envelope with John and his name on it.

Wiping his eyes Scott took the letter with a nod, getting up and slowly walking to John's room with a fearful but determined face.

Entering John's room Scott walked to John's side of the bed and with a heavy sigh reached out to wake him.

"John… John wake up man. I have some things to talk to you about. It's about Alan." Even the hushed voice seemed too loud in that room.

"What... Scott?" John woke to see Scott's face peering at him. "Scott what's wrong?"

Sitting next to John he looks at him and forced himself to swallow dryly before the words would come. "I have Alan's suicide note, Dad just gave it to me. Dad said to read it with you."

"What does it say Scott?"

TBC…..sorry

AN: Sorry for such a late and short chapter, I want to thank Neviar and her wonderfulness.

I want to say I am sorry again for leaving it in a cliff hanger, and to thank all the readers for not bugging out on me. So please read and Review, cause remember Reviews make chapters appear faster.

::; Runs off to finish chapter 13 ::;


	13. Alan's Suicide Note

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, wish I did, but I don't Pouts

Warning: this is a Slash/incest if you do not like that the please do not read, if you do read it then it is your own falt and don't blame me. Flame me if you like but they will go to help my mom make a fire in the fireplace. That is when we get out the marshmallows and sing camp fire songs.

**Chapter 13 Bitter Sweet**

Alan's Suicide note

Dear Scott and John,

This is one of many letters to the family. I have written one letter to all of you, but for the two of you I decided to write it together.

I love you both, and I mean Love. Not the brotherly kind either. I won't be here long; I can't get him out of my mind. He's in my dreams, when I am alone I see him, when people touch me I feel him. I don't want to think of you like that, I don't want for him to tarnish my memories of you.

I just can't hold on any more, he's invading me. I feel him everywhere. I can hear his voice taunting me in agonizing pain. I just want to sleep without him there to torture me. I don't want to face it anymore. I need you two, need you to know that I love you very much, and that I am sorry for doing this to you. You must hate me, but I'll meet you in heaven with mom and Grandma.

Love,

Alan Shepherd Tracy

Drops splattered onto the paper, blurring the hand-written ink into indistinguishable smudges. With each fallen tear Scott broke a little more.

"NO! Nononono! He didn't, he didn't write to say this! NO he couldn't, no…To never know that I love him, that I want to hold him and keep him safe, that I need him just like I need you!" Scott finally broke down sobbing into John's shoulder.

Muffled no's and pleas to let it be a dream were lost against John's bare shoulder. The feeling of hot tears made it all seem to be an illusion; Scott didn't cry. The last time he had cried was when mom died.

Scott looked up at John with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes, to see tears falling down his face as well. Putting his head back down, he felt the tears that fell from John land softly on his neck and shoulders.

"Shhhh… We'll tell him. We'll let him know we will be there for him." John said with a hic in his voice that broke into his wording. "We'll show him that we love him and need him to get better. We won't let him go, we will show him that we love him and he won't forget it."

Still crying into John's shoulder Scott nodded his head, and held on for dear life.

In Alan's Mind

"I want Mommy!" the childish whisper seemed to echo.

'Mom's dead.' Replied an older voice.

"Want Scottie!"

'Scott, not Scottie.'

"Want Mommy!" the little voice screamed, face becoming red as a tantrum began to build.

'Shut up Alan! She's dead."

"But Alan I don't feel safe. I want to go home, to get away from the bad man."

'We can't get away.'

"Why?"

'He won't let us. He has made that apparent. He'll find us wherever we are, so what is the use?" Replied the older Alan, staring with deadened eyes at the childish version of himself; all blond hair and big blue eyes. All innocence.

"I want Mommy!"

'Mom's dead. She died saving us.'

"No! I want to go home!"

'We are home.'

"Want Scottie! Johnny! DADDY! MOMMY! Where are you?!" Little-Alan began to sob, great heaving noises that shook his small body.

_They can't hear you, no one can._ the voice seemed to meld with the inky-blackness surrounding them, becoming a part of it.

The sound of the voice made both Alans shiver in fear. The venom that was behind the voice held the two boys in a state of paralysis.

'No…You're Back!'

_Yes my pet, I am. Now let's continue our fun, shall we?_

"Alan, who's he? I don't like him Alan. Make him go away!" cried the child as he attempted to hide behind his older self's legs.

_You need to shut up! I can't stand this excessive whining! If you don't be quiet this instant, I will kill you._ The dark voice moved closer but remained hidden in the shadows surrounding them.

"You're going to do that anyway! You just leave us alone! My Mommy and Daddy will hurt you good if you try!" shouted the 7 year old, his sniffles buried in the sleeve of a soiled shirt.

'Alan please just stop.' Alan said ' she's dead, she isn't going to help us. Dad isn't either, he can't find us and why would he want to? We're all alone, this is our fate.'

_Yes! Don't you see you little runt, it is helpless! You're mine!_ The voice took the last step into the dim circle of light, showing the two boys that it was Mullion who was with them.

"NO! ALAN, MAKE HIM GO AWAY! AAAHHHH! Get him out of here make him go away!" the younger version of Alan shrieked in fear and grasped tighter to the little protection his elder self provided.

The older teen froze seeing Mullion, flashes of what had happened to him came to him as the younger Alan's voice faded away and the feel of little hands gripping his leg disappeared. Pure terror appeared on his face, his body frozen by the uncontrollable fear that coursed through him.

Mullion's form took a step forward, breaking Alan's paralysis and causing him to fall to his knees. The younger Alan pulled on the older one's arm.

"Alan get up! I'm scared, make him go away please! ALAN!"

Mullion began to laugh, horribly hoarse and rough as it echoed and rippled through the darkness. _You're scared of me? Well, he can't help you! I own him, I completely own him!_

"Please Alan, make him go away. Please! Scottie! Johnny! Virgie! Gordie! DADDY! MOMMY!" The sobs came thick and fast, the tiny face red and tear-stained, eyes wide in terror.

The older Alan just kneeled there frozen in shock as thoughts ran through is mind. 'Scottie, Johnny… I want them too. I want to feel their warmth and security; I need them to chase away this nightmare of a life. But they can't help me, they can't save me from him.'

"Alan! Help me! Please stop him and make him leave!" cried out the younger Alan.

_He won't, he's too scared, his body is frozen over, and he won't ever save you from me. Neither will you're adoring family._ Mullion's smile was that of a predator baring it's teeth before his prey. The knife pulled from behind him seemed overly bright in the dim landscape. Mullion stepped closer with an insane smile on his face, as if the prospect of murder was enjoyable to him.

The smaller Alan backed away, then dropped to the ground and curled into a ball. Hiding his face behind his small hands and knees, trying to protect himself from harm.

"Waaa! Scottie! Johnny! Virgie! Gordie! Daddy, Mommy! Please someone help me! I'm scared!"

At that moment everything froze, all noise became silent. The younger Alan's cries ceased. Mullion's sinister chuckles and movements stopped.

'Scott, John…help me, please.' was all that broke through the silence.

TBC……

AN: There Chapter 13 I hope ya'll like it, and again I have to thank Naiver(I probably did it again and spelled her name wrong head-desk) for the beautiful Beta that she is.

Please Read and Review, I really love to hear what you say. I actually get very excited over Reviews. I jump up and down when I get on!


	14. Hope!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Tunderbirds just the plot that I have writen. Cause if I did own then We would see a lot more skin!!

Warnings: This Is Slash/Insest! No like, no read!

Bitter Sweet

Chapter 14

Hope!

Scott ran into the infirmary after reading Alan's suicide note, stopping short after seeing Alan's comatose body on the bed. Turning his head in shame, he failed to cover his sobs as he berated himself for failing as a brother, as a protector, as a would-be-lover. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Alan, Allie, no matter what you think, I will always love you. I could never ever hate you, you are my brother, and I do return your feelings. So please Alan wake up and let me tell you, let me tell you that John and I love you so very much. Please don't leave us; I don't think I could make it. Don't let Mullion win, don't let him rule your life, don't let him take you away from our family." cried Scott as he broke down next to the bed, putting his head on the side

Walking into the room shortly after Scott ran in was John with a grim look on his face. 'Oh Alan! Baby brother you didn't have to face this alone. Scott and I will do any thing to keep you safe. Please Alan, please!' John mentally cried.

Pulling up a chair next to Alan's bed, John sat down. Reaching out to Scott he beckoned him to sit with him. Scott looked up and wiped uselessly at the tears on his face before settling in John's lap.

"He'll make it Scott, I know he will. He has to! Our family can't take any more deaths. Plus, we won't let him die. We will make him see that we love him." John said as he reached out to take Alan's hand, bringing it to his lips and bowing his head over it.

Scott sat in John's lap, holding on to the only reassurance he had left. Reaching out he covered his brothers joined hands and placed a light kiss on the knuckles of each.

"Please Alan….."

"Come back to us….."

--

The Lounge (Jeff, Virgil, Gordon, and Tin-Tin)

Sitting on the long couch with Gordon and Virgil beside her, Tin-Tin looked at the oldest Tracy in the room. His face has grown to look ten years older then he really was. Despair and fear setting into his posture.

"Mr. Tracy is there any news on Alan's condition?" asked Tin-Tin with a look of desperation on her face.

"He is still in his catatonic state. After he woke up I think the stress, the pain, and the loneliness he felt made his mind retreat to a place where it could be safe, or thought was safe. Hence the regression to when he was 7 years old." Virgil said in reply for his father. "But I think that the shock of the regression was too much and it put him in a coma."

"Do we know if he'll wake up any time soon? Or will he be like this for the rest of my…. His life?" Tin-Tin asked in a sorrowed voice

"We don't know Tin-Tin. I really wish we knew, but we don't." Replied Jeff Tracy the sorrow and despair showing in every word he said.

Gordon sat with his head down looking at his lap, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt idly, trying to think of a way to help Alan. Looking up and at his father Gordon asked,

"Dad, where is Brains? I heard him muttering about something that might help Alan."

"He is in his lab, working on a machine that will help Alan, while he is in his coma. Something about tapping into his subconscious to see his dreams." said his father.

"Like seeing into his dreams is going to help him. How's that going to help him?" Tin-Tin muttered.

Looking at Tin-Tin Jeff shrugged "I don't really have a clue, but Brains and Fermat think it will work. So I am with him."

"Dad, what did Alan say to you in his suicide note?" asked Virgil suddenly, before turning his head in shame. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Raising his hand in an 'it's okay' manner, "No, it is okay. He wrote saying that he was sorry that he wasn't as strong and brave as a Tracy should be. And to please forgive him for falling in love with Scott and John." Jeff said as he looked at his family and Tin-Tin.

"**WHAT?!**" Tin-Tin's shout practically echoed in the dead silent room.

"He thought he wasn't Tracy enough to stand this. He thought I would hate him if I found out that he is gay, but he couldn't be more wrong. I love my sons, Scott and John are gay, I really don't mind. It is a way of life; I can't force them to change. Plus I am not as old fashioned as many think; I have many friends that are gay." Jeff said.

Tin-Tin sat here with a wide eyed look on her face, digesting what she just learned. The man she has been obsessing over is gay.

"I got that too, but to me he said that he was sorry for letting me down and for taking mother way from me. Saying that had he been more careful that day; mother wouldn't have had to get caught in the avalanche. Also that he was sorry for making me move to a different school in the middle of my senior year of High school." Gordon said as he looked at his father.

"Me too, he kept apologizing for destroying my paintings years ago, when he was a kid. For not helping clean up the messes he had cause while playing with my paint and for being a bad brother. Does he think we thought so little of him? It made me hurt just to think that." Virgil said as he too looked up to his father's face tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"You're okay that he is GAY!!" yelled out Tin-Tin suddenly with a disgusted look on her face.

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. Her out burst was so out of character. The redness of her normal tan face and the look of pure disgust in her eyes made the Tracy's take a second look at her.

"What's wrong with it? I can't change him and I don't particularly want to try." said Jeff Tracy with a look of anger creeping on to his face.

"But it is immoral! You're Christian, you pray to god and you don't mind that your sons are fucking each other! Doesn't the bible say to kill the homosexuals and stuff!" Tin-Tin shouted.

"Look, I may be Christian but I have a very open mind, some of the best people in this world are gay, lesbians, or bisexuals. It is not my place to tell them who they can love. Tin-Tin why are you so mad? Do you have anything against Homosexuals?" Jeff rose from his chair steadily, worried at Tin-Tin's strange change of character.

"It is sick, that is what it is. There should be only one type of lover, and that is between a man and a woman. It is unbecoming to see guys or girls kissing each other. Not including mothers and fathers kissing there kids. Forgive me Mr. Tracy, but it is disgusting! I love Alan, he should be with **me**!" Stated Tin-tin her face purple with anger and embarrassment

Jeff, Virgil, and Gordon just stood there for a moment just looking at her in shock and wonder. The Tin-Tin they knew was very open minded and was okay with a lot of things in the world, but this Tin-tin in front of them was a stranger.

Gordon moved to get up, but was stopped as Brains and Fermat ran into the room. Breathing heavily and with wide grins they tried to catch their breaths.

"Wwee…..WWee… We did it!" Shouted Brains in excitement

Virgil and Gordon looked at him like he grew a second head, while Jeff gave Tin-Tin a look that sent chills down her back.

"What Brains? What did you finish?" Virgil asked with his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"I… I…. I finished the machine thhh thhaa that will allow us to send two people into Alan's mmmmmm...miii…. subconscious to see and hold a conversation with him." Brains grinned widely at the collected audience, obviously pleased with his work.

Gordon looked at him in disbelief and asked, "How do you know it will work?"

"Kyrano and Fermat volunteered to test it out. And it works; both of them were able to talk to me in my dreams." Said Brains as his stutter disappeared in his excitement.

"That's great, who are the two that we are going to send?" Virgil fairly babbled the questions as he leaped to give the two resident geniuses a hug.

"I think Scott and John should be the ones to do it." Jeff spoke steadily for the first time since hearing the news, his tone broking no room for argument.

TBC

AN: Hey everyone Here is the next installment of Bitter Sweet. tell me what you think. kay

Poke the buttons and make me happy


	15. the Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the thunderbirds. If I did I would have made at least One of them mine.

AN: *Gets on knees * I am really sorry for making all of you wait for an update. I had a really hard time getting it together. I had written this but it was on paper, but I moved out of my house and into an apartment recently and could not find it till today. Please don't kill me for this being late. Now on with the story, it is unbetaed right now. So if anyone wants to let me know and I will send you the file.

Bitter Sweet

Chapter 15

The tension in the living room was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Jeff looked at Tin-Tin with a piercing gaze, as she opened her mouth, to protest.

"Mr. Tracy! I really must object. John and Scott are the last people you would want to send into Alan's mind" Tin-tin said with a bit of a disgruntled voice.

Jeff Tracy turned to Tin-Tin with a raised eyebrow "Tin-Tin, Alan is my son, and I believe I know what is best and what is not for my son." He said to the girl

"I know Sir, but you should send someone else who could reach him far better than them."

"Who? Gordon? As close as those two are, he is not the one Alan needs the most. Virgil is the same way." Replied Jeff with a frustrated look

"What about you or Fermat, Mr. Tracy?"

"We may be close, but we are the same as Gordon and Virgil. We are not what Alan needs." Again Jeff said trying to reiterate what he meant.

Tin-Tin looked contemplative for minute before speaking up. "What about Me? I am probably the best choice, if we are going on closeness."

Gordon looked gob-smacked along with the rest of the Tracy's, but being Gordon he had no problem opening his mouth. "Are you fucking nuts?! Tin-tin you just condemned Alan, Scott, and John for being GAY!!!! Then went on to say how he should be with you. To me you sound just like Mullion. There is no way in hell, heaven, and all godly and ungodly places in this world that I am going to let you in Alan's mind. You have got to be insane. Did you forget your little blow up just now? Can we say Coo-Coo?!!!"

Face going red with intense anger Tin-tin shouted back. "How dare you!! You FREAK, you're probably Gay too, along with Virgil. The Tracy line with end with you."

This time it was Virgil who couldn't resist opening his mouth and doing a Gordon, and acting like he doesn't have a proverbial filter. "Listen you little Bitch! FYI, I am dating my college girlfriend, and Gordon is dating a fellow Olympic Athlete. So you can talk all the shit you want, because no one is listening anymore. Plus you're only like this because you can't get what you want, and that happens to be Alan." Turning to Gordon he nodded his head. "Your right, she is acting just like Mullion."

Tin-Tin looked at the boys enrage, they can't talk to her that way, Alan wouldn't stand for it. She'll tell him in that machine of Brains. Yeah that is what she will do!

Looking at Tin-Tin with a sharp stare Jeff has had enough, clearing his throat to catch everybody's attention. "Tin-Tin."

"Yes Mr. Tracy?"

"You are dismissed from this meeting and are confined to your room in your parent's apartment till further notice. Your father will take you there. You are not allowed out till we have decided if you are to remain here or not. Though, from your statement's you should start packing." Jeff said with a tone that left little to argue against.

Tin-Tin stood up and stomped over to her father and mother in a huff, only to see the look of disappointment in their eyes. 'They must agree with me and are disappointed with the Tracy's.' thought Tin-Tin

Kyrano grabbed Tin-Tin by the arm and led her to the hall way that led to their apartment, all the while trying to figure out where he and Ohana went wrong with Tin-Tin.

In the Infirmary

Scott and John sat in complete silence that was only broken by the rhythmic beeping of Alan's heart monitor. The steady beeping letting them know that their brother was still alive.

Finally Scott got up to pour him and John a cup of coffee. While pouring the coffee, he remembered the first time Alan had a drink of it and gave a weak chuckle.

"What's funny?" Asked John as he looked up to Scott from Alan.

"Alan's first taste of coffee, the look on his face when he drank it was hilarious." Snorted Scott as he covered his eyes with his hand.

John just sat there remembering that day too. He had laughed so hard he had forgotten how to breathe for a second. "Yeah, but that was because there was soap in it. Which you put in if I recall correctly? You got yelled at for it too."

"Hey, that coffee was for Gordon, how was I supposed to know that Gordon was going to tell Alan that it was hot Chocolate?" Scott said with a grin remembering the tongue lashing he got from his father.

"You should have known better, it is Gordon we are talking about. He would figure out that you were going to prank him. Though, still the look on Alan's face was worth dad yelling at us for not stopping Alan."

"Yeah"

Scott finished up with the coffee and brought it over to John giving him a smile. "There isn't soap in here is there?" Asked John as he peered into the coffee.

"Nah, I am saving that for Gordon."

"It is so quiet in here. Maybe we should put some music on. Something that Alan would like. He liked evanescence right; he was going through that emo stage. Does he still like Papa Roach?" Said Scott as he turned on the CD/MP3 player.

"Yeah what was that song that he liked so much? He used to listen to it for hours upon end. Ah just play either one of them just for some white noise it at all." Said John as he looked up.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back to home_

(wake me up)  
wake me up inside,  
(can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I've come undone  
(save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become 

_  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me,  
breath into me and make me real , bring me to life_

(wake me up)  
wake me up inside,  
(can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) before I've come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
(I've been livin a lie, there's nothing inside)  
bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here, it must be something more)  
bring me to life

(wake me up)  
wake me up inside,  
(can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I've come undone  
(save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become,  
bring me to life  
(I've been livin a lie, with nothing inside)  
bring me to life

Both Scott and John looked at each other after the song ended with sad eyes. "You know what that song fits doesn't it. With everything that has gone on. I just want him to wake up Scott. I am starting to lose hope that we will ever see his baby blue eyes again. I…… I. I want to believe that He will, but would it be right to make him live with this over his shoulder?" John said as he finally broke down, after being strong so that Scott could cry and be scared. He finally couldn't take it. The song spoke so true, maybe there was nothing inside Alan anymore. That it was taken away after Mullion broke him.

Scott just held John close as he too cried, though his cries were in his head for this nightmare to end and everything to go back to normal.

"Scott…"

TBC….


	16. Almost Free

Disclaimer: I do not own the thunderbirds. Wish and wish I did.

Now this story has hit close to home. When I first started writing it I didn't know what to really feel after rape. Now I do. It led to a choice that I am not proud of but will admit to. I tried to end it. I viewed myself as ugly useless. It took a really long time to get over it, and I apologies for that. I am getting help.

I love my story, and I hope you like it too.

Bitter Sweet

Chapter 16

Alan's POV

The darkness makes it worse to handle. There is no escape from him and his torture. As he takes my abused body, the pain and suffering, is never-ending. Knowing that I won't ever be able to break away from him, the agony is excruciating and numbing. He will always be able to find and hurt me.

'Why can't I just DIE?'

End Pov.

"It's so dark."

"Shhh, You don't want him to find us now do you?"

"Why, what's the use?"

"I was able to get you away from him last time I might not again."

"But, Alan he really doesn't want me. I'm just a seven year old boy." Said the younger version of Alan.

"Alan we're one in the same, He doesn't care what age we are. He just wants us." Replied the older Alan

The younger Alan's lips quivered as his eyes started to mist, "He wont get me will he? Scott and Johnny will protect us. Right?"

Frustrated Alan turned to his younger self. "They aren't here, they can't help us! Plus, why would they? We're damaged, who wants the damaged?"

Sniffling, the younger Alan curled into a ball and whined pitifully. An anguished look crossed the older Alan's face as he bent down to unravel the small child. "It will be fine; I'll protect you from him. I won't let him touch you, I promise."

"Yeah, but who's going to protect you? My sweet meat." Mullion said with a raspy voice.

The older Alan froze at those words as Mullion came into view, He had found them.

"No, please not now! Not now, not yet! Run Alan! Run!" The Older Alan said as he pushed the younger one behind him. "Run, get out of here!"

Mullion sneered as he walked closer, the shuffling of his shoes and the heaviness of his breath made both of them shivering in fear. "Alan, why don't you stay? We could all have so much fun together." He reaches out to grab the younger Alan, only for the older one to get in the way.

"You can do what you want with me, I have come to terms with it. But, you can't have him!" Shouted Alan as he stood tall and defiant in front to Mullion.

Rearing back just a bit Mullions face grew grim, and livid. "Well you sure have grown some balls. I think it is time I fix that. You need a lesson again." Mullion grinned this time as his hands moved down. "This is going to be fun."

"You're a Monster!"

"I take Pride in being a monster. I can have you." Smiled Mullion "Now if any of you run this time. I'll kill the one I catch and the other is going to be living in hell for the rest of his life.

Both Alan's looked at each other in fear, the younger in petrified horror. The older looked away in grief, there is no hope for them now, and no one is coming to save them.

"Now young one you watch and learn." Mullion grabbed Alan, rubbing his hands up and down his back to his butt. The shock of it sent Alan in to a total panic.

"NO! NO, please, no don't. Please just leave me alone. SCOTT! JOHNNY! SOME BODY! ANYONE!"

"ALAN!"

Tbc


	17. To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I still don't own them but my birthday is coming. So I have put it on my wish list.

Bitter Sweet

Chapter 17

To the Rescue

"So how is this thing going to help us communicate with Alan, Brains?" Asked John as he ran his fingers threw Alan's soft blonde hair.

"We.. Wel.. Well it will help us communicate by cmnn.. . connn. Connecting our conscience. Our minds will be able to talk to Alan's on a Subconnnn.. .. Subbconn.. Subconscious level. The mental picture that we send will have a positive affect too." Explained Brains as he showed Scott and John the invention, which looks looked liked a helmet with a face shield and a cord coming out the back. "It will allow us to see what he sees."

John looked at Scotts face trying to read his emotions, worried. He then looked back at every one else. "Will every one be there? Or, will just one person be in his mind?"

Jeff looked at his two eldest sons with all the love his heart has, they look and act just like their mother. " Both, Scott and you, are going to try. We all agreed that you would be the best option. As much as I would love to be the one to help save Alan, I think you two are the only ones who can." Grabbing Johns hand and with a pleading tone he continues "Just please bring your brother back. I beg of you boys, please. I can't loose him, I just can't loose any more of my family."

John reached out with his other hand and pulled his father into a embrace. "I will, we both will." Was all he needed to say before Jeff did an uncharacteristic thing. He started to cry in front of his children. The strong pillar of a man broke and his sons held him in place.

After a few moments to catch him self Jeff pulled back. "Once you're in the machine we'll leave, only Brains and Fermat will be in the room.

"Yes…we will make sure that nothing goes wrong." Nodded Brains as he moved from station to station

"Also you might want to know about Tin-tin. She has completely gone around the bend, didn't take her long. Saying that Alan's hers and only hers. Plus he should love her and only her, she thinks he does love her. Personally she sounds just like Mullion only female." Said Virgil with Gordon nodding his head in the background.

"She also dissed you guys." Said Gordon adding his two cents.

"What? Why?" Said both Scott and John in perfect unison.

"She's wacky, crazy, lost her marbles." Said Gordon with hand gesturers.

"Gordon!"

"What?"

Shaking his head Scott looked at brains and Fermat "Ok, so when we do this the contraption it will work right?"

Fermat looked at his father and sighed in frustration and shakes his head, walking away to get every thing ready.

"Hey"

"Fermat is getting the other drive maaaa… maa maaccchhhhh…. machine so we can send you both in at the same time." Stated Brains as he tinkered with a screen.

Together Scott and John sat sown next to Alan each taking a side. The thought that they could soon be in Alan's mind was a daunting task. But, if it is the only way to save Alan then they were going to do it.

Brains and Fermat walked over, helmets in hand. " We're ready when you are, Mr. Tracy. It will feel like you going to sleep then a jolt will happen, ok?"

"Yeah."

Scott and John had the drive machine fitted to their heads and to make sure nothing went wrong their vital signs were hooked up as well.

Walking around to face them Brains asked. "Does every thing feel fine, any discomfort?"

Shaking his head in reply John looked at Alan and squeezed his hand "No I feel fine, we are just nervous about this." Said Scott

Nodding his head Brains went behind the screen of the large monitor and stated to type in rapid succession.

"Ok we will start in 3..2..1.. the drive is now on line."

The sleepy sensation both Scott and John felt was almost instant, but, it felt like it lasted hours. The jolt that Brains told them about came out of nowhere, sending them into darkness. The sounds and vision started out blurry and hazy, slowly becoming clear and sharp. What they hear chilled them too the bone and sent them running straight to it.

"NO! NO, please, no don't! Please just leave me alone! SCOTT! JOHNNY! SOME BODY! ANYONE!"

"ALAN!"

**Alan's P.O.V.**

All I could think when Mullion grabbed me with his filthy hands again was, my life is ending again and why. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this. WHY! Then the sound of Scott and John calling me made me pause, but they can't be here. And, if they were, why? They can't possibly want to be here.

"ALAN!" Shouted Scott and John.

I struggle to twist in Mullion's vice like arms for a chance to see them, Scott and John. How, I don't know, I just wanted to break down and cry out to them. Because, I knew Mullion was going to hurt them too.

"Look more to kill and play with, and one is even my type too." Said Mullion with that sickening glaze, his grip tightening, making Alan wince and cry out in fear.

"He's not real Alan, it's all in your mind! This is your mind! You can control what you want to see here! He can't hurt you here!" Pleaded John.

'If only that were true.' Thought Alan.

The younger Alan bolted to Scott the instant he saw him, clinging to his hip in fear and relief. "I'm scared Scottie."

Scott looked down at the younger representation of Alan's feelings, but before he could say anything to comfort him, Alan's voice broke through.

'Right like they will want to help me.'

"No! Not true, we will love you always," cried Scott. But, it seemed his words fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly the vice like arms of Mullion disappeared from around me. I lost my balance and started to fall, only to be caught by…. John.

"I will always be here to help you and protect you to the best of my abilities." Said John as he wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hold.

**End P.O.V.**

Alan stood in John's arms, unable to say anything. Only, shake his head and try to hold off the tears threatening to fall.

After a few minutes, Alan spoke with a shaky voice. "I'm damaged, how can you want that?" the tears that he had been holding slipped out. The battle was lost, and the flood gates opened, "I'm no good, to damaged beyond repair! *sniff* So leave me be! *Sob* Just let me die!"

"Alan! You're not damaged beyond repair. Yes your hurt, maybe broken. But, that is all fixable. Stop seeing you're self as this ugly thing. You're smart and handsome." Stated John as he made Alan look him in the eyes before hugging him again.

"But-"

"No, buts Alan. We love you. And we will do every thing we can to prove it to you." Added Scott as he walked over with Alan's younger version.

"Told you that they would protect us!"

TBC

I would like to thank my beta for all the help she has been. Feahealer88 did a wonderful job.


End file.
